Malibu Sunsets
by Whurmy
Summary: The sunsets in Malibu had always managed to calm Miley down, no matter what the circumstance. Liley.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So! My sister is letting me borrow her computer for a while. A few updates will be made while I have this comp.**

**I've been wanting a write a fic about Miley's dad remarrying and it being a really stuff time for Miley. Ana did help inspire me to write this, what with her weird connection between Two More Lonely People and running horses. ;)**

**I don't know how long this is gonna be, anywhere from ten to twenty chapters? No idea.  
**

**Anyways, please enjoy, I hope you like it, it will be updated...someday!**

The Malibu sunsets had always been one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen, and tonight was no exception. It even seemed that this one shone just a little more perfectly to make her day disgustingly bittersweet. Hannah's newest CD had gone double Platinum. They day had started off with the wonderful news and Miley was certain that it would be an amazing day. But that was this morning, and her high spirits were quickly crushed a little after noon. Her father had asked his long time girlfriend, Laura, to marry him. It had actually happened the evening before at a cozy seaside cafe, but Miley had found out on what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her career. When Laura had stopped by to congratulate her, Miley had spotted an obnoxiously large ring on her finger. An engagement ring, of course. Miley had gone pale and blank. Lilly had noticed her best friend's look and followed her gaze. Lilly couldn't contain the "Oh my GOD!" that flew past her lips. The casual discussion in the room had abruptly stopped and all eyes locked on Miley's frozen face. The silence seemed to snap Miley out of her trance. She threw a death glare right into her father's eyes and bolted out the door before anyone could stop her. She didn't bother putting a saddle on Blue Jeans, the shock would numb the pain anyways. She spent hours with her iPod blasting Paramore and riding Blue Jeans around their field. When she realized that the horse needed a break she rode him down to their private beach. She'd been here for hours, just watching the waves.

"Damn iPod." She grumbled. She tugged her earphones out and wrapped them around her beat up red nano. Sure, she could buy a brand new one that had no scratches and longer battery life, but Lilly bought her this one. She felt a horrid wave of pure guilt wash over her. She mad at Daddy and Laura, not Lilly, she was sure Lilly was worried about her. She fished her phone out of her pocket. Only one message.

_I'm right here when you want to talk Miles. Love you. Be nice to Blue Jeans, it's not his fault._

Miley laughed quietly and slid the phone back into her pocket. She'd go home just after sunset.

**-x-**

"Where _is _that girl?" Robbie asked heatedly. Miley had left the house hours ago and no one had heard from her, but everyone saw her running Blue Jeans around their corral for a long while before she trotted towards the beach. Lilly sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She was worried, yes, but for much more rational reasons than Robbie.

"I'm sure she's gonna walk through the door any minute, Mister Stewart." Lilly wasn't sure if she believed herself, but she'd tell the man anything if it could make him stop pacing. He sent her a look that made it obvious he didn't believe her, either. He opened his mouth to express his disbelief, but the sound of their front door swinging open cut him off. He twirled around to spot a very tired looking Miley stepping in. Lilly nearly moaned at the sight of Miley finally coming home. She was beyond happy just to know the girl was okay. Robbie was a little less optimistic.

"Miley Ray Stewart!" His voice boomed through the living room and Lilly cringed. Miley's face remained stoic. Tired, but stoic. "Where in the hell have you been?" Miley sighed and swung the door shut.

"Riding." She answered. Her voice was low and husky. Lilly sighed and walked over to help Miley to their room.

"For nine hours?" Robbie demanded. Lilly rarely saw him so freaked out, he was normally a very calm man. He was also a very, very overprotective father who didn't like to be unaware of his daughter's whereabouts. Lilly wrapped her left arm around Miley's waist. The brunette leaned into her, grateful that she didn't have to stand on her own right now, in more than one way.

"Tomorrow, Mister Stewart." Lilly said softly. She gave him a pleading look and his features softened. "Please?" His arms were crossed and Lilly knew that he wanted nothing more than to discuss this now, but he was a smart man. He nodded and kissed the top of both the girls heads.

"Get some sleep girls." Miley hummed a lazy response and Lilly smiled at him.

"Will do." He nodded again and climbed up the stairs. Lilly held Miley closer to her and pulled her through the kitchen, out the back door and to their bedroom. She sat Miley down on her bed and grabbed a random pair of pajamas from the top drawer. The brunette was having difficulty just getting one of her boots off and Lilly's chest tightened. Miley's frustrated face and the tears threatening to spill from her eyes nearly broke Lilly in two. Miley groaned and kicked her foot several times in front of her. She sobbed weakly and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Lilly?" Lilly set the pajamas on the bed next to Miley and kneeled down in front of her. She gently tugged Miley's boots off. Miley had calmed down but her head was bent towards the floor, her chestnut hair acting as a barrier against the outside world. Lilly kissed Miley's right knee and rubbed her thumb in circles over the left. Miley sighed contentedly and lifted her head. Lilly was

happy to see that, while her eyes were red and slightly puffy, the tears seemed to have temporarily stopped. Miley ran her fingers through Lilly's hair and smiled weakly. "I love you." Lilly hummed and leaned into the palm that drifted down to her cheek.

"I love you, too." Miley grinned as Lilly's eyes fluttered shut and the blonde turned her head slightly to press a kiss to Miley's palm. "I was worried, you know." Lilly sighed and faced Miley properly again. "Really, really worried." Miley ran her thumb over Lilly's cheek and raised her eyebrows.

"Did you think I jumped off a cliff, too?" Miley questioned. Lilly huffed and smacked Miley's leg lightly. Miley chuckled and laid her left hand over the hand that now covered her knee.

"No!" Lilly protested. "I know you wouldn't do that. That'd be like giving in, and you're too hard headed to give in." Lilly put her left hand over the one on her cheek and sighed. "I get worried about what exactly goes on in that hard head of yours." Miley nodded and shrugged.

"Rosie went dead around seven, but I was already at the beach anyways." Lilly nodded and gave Miley's knee another gentle kiss before standing up and yawning and stretching. Miley's mouth felt suddenly dry when Lilly's shirt rode above her stomach to show off her perfectly sculpted stomach. Lilly's arms fell to her side and her shirt returned to it's regular position.

"Tired?" Lilly asked. Miley groaned and leaned her head back.

"Exhausted." Lilly chuckled and started off towards the bathroom. Miley recognized the cue and stood up to lift her shirt off and step out of her jeans. She was left in her favorite pair of green underwear and matching bra. Lilly came back from the bathroom in the pink version of Miley's jammies for the night, her hair let out of it's ponytail and tumbling over her shoulders. Miley's body shocked her with the sudden heat that flooded her cheeks and odd tingles in odd places and she mentally scolded herself for reacting in such a way to seeing Lilly. The color increase in Miley's cheeks seemed to go unnoticed to Lilly as she pulled the covers back and slid into them. Miley was glad the girl already knew she couldn't sleep alone tonight.

"Coming, love?" Lilly asked around a yawn. Miley smiled and crawled under the covers. She snuggled into Lilly's side and sighed as the girl's light perfume surrounded her. She wore the perfume that Hannah had released a couple years back and Miley loved it. She wouldn't have sold the stuff if it didn't smell amazing. Lilly pulled the girl closer to her until she was nearly completely on top of her. Miley's hand was splayed out over Lilly's stomach. Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's middle and kissed the top of the girl's head. Miley's eyes slipped shut and she pressed her lips against Lilly's collarbone for several seconds.

"I love you, Lils." She murmured against Lilly's skin. Lilly shivered and held Miley tighter.

"I love you, too, Miles." Miley sighed and her breath soon slowed to steady puffs. Lilly rubbed her hands over Miley's back lovingly and smiled to herself. "Sweet dreams, princess."

**-x-**

**Running horses. :) So, if you guys couldn't tell, I've definitely been expressing my mega fear of silence lately. It works well in fics. Reviews? Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I suck at updating. I just can't seem to keep a computer. :P Please enjoy this update. (:**

**-x-**

Lilly had never liked waking up in the morning, and today was no exception. Feeling a coldness that she didn't remember from the night before didn't help, either. Her hand reached in front of her for the body that had kept her so warm, but she felt nothing but the sheets. Her eyes flew open and she pushed herself up on one elbow. It was quiet around her and she knew Miley definitely wasn't in their room, the closet or the bathroom. She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. A quick glance at her laptop announced the absence of a certain red iPod and she groaned. If Miley was up and riding, it was definitely past ten. She hesitantly eyed the clock beside the bed and nearly screamed. Eight o'clock. Since when did Miley even open her eyes before nine? Lilly kicked the blankets off and scurried to the bathroom to prepare for a morning of Miley hunting.

**-x-**

Miley grinned when she saw Lilly trudging away from their bedroom. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and still wet. She was sporting a pastel yellow tank top and a pair of blindingly white shorts. Her thick flip flops made her a few inches taller, but her lack of make up made it obvious that she simply slipped them on and couldn't care less about how she looked right now. Lilly gave Miley a small wave which Miley happily returned. Lilly hopped onto the top of the white fence and kicked her feet lazily in front of her. Miley couldn't keep the smile off her face. Lilly was just too cute in the morning.

She rode Blue Jeans over to the blonde and slid off much more gracefully than she knew Lilly could ever do. Lilly scoffed and nudged Miley's thigh with the tip of her shoe. "Show off."

Miley giggled and pulled her riding helmet off. She tossed it near a fence post and went to stand between Lilly's leg. "Only for you, ya know." Lilly smiled and pulled Miley closer to her. Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist and leaned her head on Lilly's shoulder. "I'm sorry." Lilly sighed and ran a hand through Miley's hair.

"Don't be." Miley groaned and pulled back just enough to lock eyes with Lilly.

"How are you not mad?" Lilly pushed Miley's hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek.

"How could I be? Yesterday was a big deal, I don't blame you. I was just worried, that's all." Miley smiled and tightened her hold on Lilly.

"You rock."

"I know." Lilly said with a grin. Miley slapped Lilly's thigh and the blonde yelped. Miley grinned and broke away from Lilly.

"Grab me that helmet, Lil." Miley said while petting Blue Jeans' neck and getting a hold on his reins. Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Miley turned and gave Lilly a 'duh' look.

"So I can ride." She said slowly. Lilly scoffed and hopped off the fence to snatch the reins from Miley's hand.

"You're not riding again." Lilly said firmly while bending to grab the helmet. She ignored Miley's stubborn glare and continued. "You are going to talk to your dad." Miley scoffed and shook her head.

"The hell if I am." Lilly gritted her teeth and held the reins and helmet in the same hand to put the free one on her hip.

"The hell if you aren't." The two stood glaring at each other, Miley's arms crossed in front of her, Lilly holding her no-nonsense pose. Lilly's eyes were hard and firm, and she definitely wasn't backing down. Miley's eyes screamed for Lilly to leave this alone, but begged and pleaded for her to shove Miley into the house and make her talk to her dad. Finally, Miley broke. She crossed the short distance between them and buried her face in the crook of Lilly's neck. She wrapped her arms around Lilly's midsection and bit her lip to keep from crying. The riding helmet bounced and tumbled away when Lilly let go of it, and the reins, to wrap her arms around Miley's neck and turned her head just enough to kiss Miley's hair.

"I'm scared." Miley mumbled against Lilly's skin. It more than tickled and Lilly did her best to suppress a shudder.

"Scared of what, baby?" She whispered back. A few hot tears hit Lilly's neck, but even those few were far too many in her opinion.

"I'm scared that I'll love her." Miley's voice was quiet and it took great effort for her to get the words to come out at all. Lilly strained to hear her. "That I'll replace Mama with her." Lilly was floored. It wasn't that Miley disliked Laura, it was the exact opposite. She liked her. She let go of Miley and cupped the girl's cheeks, softly wiping away the tears that sent a knife through her heart. Miley kept her eyes closed but leaned into the only thing that seemed able to calm her down lately.

"Miles, look at me." Lilly said gently. Miley didn't want to. She really didn't want to. But she found herself unable to deny Lilly of anything she asked. Lilly rested her forehead against Miley's and she couldn't help but let her eyes flutter shut when she felt Lilly's breath on her lips or smelled the light vanilla lotion that suddenly attacked her senses. The tip of Lilly's nose brushed light against Miley's and she swore she sighed in contentment. "I know you can do this." And somehow that one simple sentence, just knowing that Lilly believed in her, made Miley feel like maybe she could do this. "It's gonna be okay." Miley believed her.

**-x-**

**I'm sorry it's so ridiculously short. I am writing my updates from my blackberry right now, so they're going to be short like this until I can get my computers back up and running. Review this horribly short chapter?**


End file.
